Titan Commander
Titan was the first Iliadan to make their presence known in the galaxy. Claiming to have arrived from another galaxy through dark, intergalactic space, Titan, like his people, was reticent over revealing what drove him from his home. One thing is clear; Titan possesses abilities far beyond the reach of mere mortals. Not only did he ace all aplitude and physical tests in the Galactic Commanders College, he redesigned them shortly after graduation. The Titan Tests are now the requisite baptisms of fire for the best of all aspiring commanders. Even among Iliada, Titan is a born leader. His intelligence is immeasurable by the IQ standard. His thorough understanding of all forms of intelligent life in the galaxy and unleashing their full potential has made him the most sought-after partner in the Federation. Titan possesses a mind and body that appears almost god-like, with a physical and mental potential that surpasses the limits of mere mortals. As such, each time Titan levels up, each of Titan’s base attributes increases by 5 points on top of the attribute’s growth rate. There are already several renowned Commanders of the Federation who have expressed an interest in teaming up with Titan. The latter is currently considering his options before committing to any partnerships. Our intelligence has reported that the galactic pirates seem to believe that Titan will be especially effective when working together with other Commanders with the ability to nullify or disrupt the enemy, such as Aileen. Such a pairing would surely spell the Advent of Doom for their enemies. Skill ;Adaptive Mutation Each time Titan levels up, the total increment of Titan’s four attributes is increased by an additional 5 points. A 6-Star Legendary Titan at Level 1 has base attributes according to the following: Accuracy: 40 ; Dodge: 40; Speed: 40; Electron: 40 The attributes have a sum total of 160 points. At Level 12, a 6-Star Legendary Titan can possibly turn out like the following: Accuracy: 157; Dodge: 47; Speed: 162; Electron: 42 The attributes have a sum total of 408 points. According to the list, a 6-Star Legendary commander has a minimum total attributes increase of 17 points and a maximum of 18. A Level 12 Commander has leveled up 11 times. The average total attributes increase is 17.5 points. Titan’s ability increases that total to an average 22.5 points per Level. So, a Level 12 Titan would have the following attributes total: 40+40+40+40+(22.5*11) = 407.5 How to Obtain This commander is available by purchase using 2500 Badges, through in-game events, or as a reward from the Libra Constellation. Divine Commander This Commander can be combined with other commanders to form a Divine Commander. The Combined Commander becomes a Divine Commander with special abilities. The following is a list of Divine Commanders that can be created with this Commander: Updated April 1, 2015 Pics Command85.png|Titan (Galaxy Online 2S) Command86.png|Eschaton Adventists (Galaxy Online 2S) Command87.png|Hand of Lelantos (Galaxy Online 2S) Command88.png|Hekatian Witnesses (Galaxy Online 2S) Command89.png|Dopplegangers (Galaxy Online 2S) Command90.png|Erebus Errants (Galaxy Online 2s) Category:Commander Card Category:Legendary Commanders